The Second Generation
by chibifurby
Summary: Years after Gundam Wing ended, a revolt on Mars takes place, causing a new war to arise. Herro and the other pilots had just settled down with their families, when they feel that they must fight again, but this time the children will take the lead.
1. Chapter 1

Several things that need to be known before reading this story. Catherine and Trowa are not siblings, the name Milliardo Peacecraft is no more and has been permenatly been replaced with Zech Merquise, Quatre and Silvia Noventa met up and got married, along with the other gundam pilots and their loved ones. NO EXCUSES!

Now, read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was the year After Colony 210 when the newly established peace was broken once again. It all started with a simple revolt on the Mars colonies. Even though the use of mobile suits were banned, the colonies on Mars started their own factories in order to produce these mobile suits. As soon as the earth and space colonies had gotten wind of these operations, they too, under the order of Mariemaia, the newly appointed ruler of the Earth sphere, underwent the construction of mobile suits.

During these years, all of the gundam pilots had settled down with families of their own. But at the first sign of a fight brewing, the gundam pilots prepared for the war. Since Doctor J and the other scientists had died, they had taken the liberty of creating the gundams on their own. Though Relena and the other wives of the gundam pilots had originally refused at the idea of fighting again, they had finally agreed to let the pilots do as they pleased so they used one of the Winner resource satellites to create the gundams.

For the next five years, the war had progressed slowly and yet no hint of a victor. The gundams were still not completed due to the fact that they were required to build them from scratch. All blue prints of the gundams were destroyed and the gundams themselves were destroyed years ago, therefore holding up the productions even further. But the main reason of the long production time was that all six pilots were creating two gundams. One gundam for themselves, and one for their children, though that information was kept secret from most of the mothers. All of the children were around the same age and were all trained to be gundam pilots by their fathers.

It was A.C. 215, the war between the earth with the space colonies and the Mars colony, who called themselves the "Genesis", has been going on for 5 years.

Yukito Yuy, the son of Herro Yuy and Relena Peacecraft, was looking for his mother, who was normally seen supervising the gundam productions, something that Herro had talked her into. Sure enough, he found his mother in the hanger, giving out orders to the mechanics that were floating along side the 12 different gundams. They were attempting to recreate the gundams while creating six new models.

"Mom," Yukito shouted.

Relena turned around. "Hello, Yukito," she said to him, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," said Yukito, looking up at the nearly completed gundams. "I just came to see you and the gundams. They almost done yet?"

"Miss Relena," shouted one of the technicians, "The "Angel" is pretty much complete. All that's left is the modifications that need to be adjusted for the pilot."

"Well there's your answer," Relena said to Yukito.

Yukito looked at the Angel longingly. The Angel's basic design was similar to the Wing Gundam. Twin vulcan guns on the head, twin machinecannons mounted on the shoulders, two beam sabers stored on the waist of the gundam, holding onto a buster rifle and shield. The thrusters on the back of the Angel, however, were slightly modified from original Wing Gundam possessed, giving it increased speed.

"Mom can I try it out?" asked Yukito excitedly.

Relena looked at Yukito, thinking it over. "Fine," Relena smiled at him.

Yukito ran up to the cockpit of the Angel as one of the technicians handed him a space helmet. Yukito put the helmet on and jumped into the cockpit.

"Need me to explain the controls?" asked the technician, looking in the cockpit and attaching several wires on the helmet Yukito was wearing.

"Nah, I think I'm good," Yukito said, looking over the controls. Herro had taught him how to pilot a mobile suit when he was younger and he still practiced behind his mother's back. "Why do I need these?" he asked, pointing at the wires connected to his helmet.

"We think we should monitor what happens," said the technician, "We still don't know who Mr. Herro wants to be the Angel's pilot so we want to see how you handle it first."

"So I a guinea pig?" asked Yukito smiling.

The technician just smiled and exited the cockpit.

Yukito put down the helmets visor to see a grid screen as the simulation began. It was a basic simulation and Yukito knew it to be on the beginning level. The gundam against 20 Leo mobile suits.

Yukito took out both beam sabers and flew towards the group of Leos, immediately cutting down five of them. Yukito flew up into the sky and aim the buster rifle at the remaining group. The group of Leos started to shoot at the Angel with their 105mm machineguns and beam rifles. Yukito dodged around the shoots and fired his own buster rifle decimating half of the remaining mobile suits. Yukito flew back down, beam sabers at the ready, and slashed at the remaining troops, destroying some of them with the Vulcan guns and the machinecannons.

As Yukito proceeded to excel in the simulations, the technicians were monitoring his progress.

"Miss Relena, come look at this," said one of the technicians and Relena walked over to them. "Take a look at this."

"What is it?" asked Relena.

"Yukito's performance skills far exceed the average soldier," said the technician.

"Yukito! Yukito can you hear me?" said Relena into the microphone on the computer console.

"Yeah mom? What's up?" Yukito's face appeared on the monitor, his eyes still darting around, focusing on the simulation.

"Has your father been teaching you how to fight in a mobile suit with out letting me know?" asked Relena, sternly.

"Hee hee, sort of," said Yukito sheepishly.

Relena sighed. "Remind me to scold you later," she said.

"Will do, mother," Yukito said, laughing.

About half an hour after he finished the simulation, Yukito left the satellite and headed to the nearby colony. He walked into the colony's park to meet the other gundam teens. The others were already there. Nataku, son of Wufei and Sally Po, was lying sleepily under the shade of a tree as Ileana, daughter of Quatre and Silvia Noventa, and Kathleen, daughter of Trowa and Catherine, were playing the violin and flute together with Andrea, daughter of Duo and Hilde, and Miliardo, son of Zech and Noin, as their audience.

As Ileana and Kathleen finished, Yukito walked up, clapping. Andrea and Miliardo looked up and Andrea immediately flung herself onto Yukito.

"Yuki!" Andrea squealed.

"Yes yes, it's good to see you too, Andy," said Yukito, laughing.

Yukito walked over to Miliardo, Kathleen, and Ileana, Andrea still hanging off of him. Miliardo and Yukito punched the other's fist as Yukito and Andrea sat down next to him. Nataku walked over, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"So, I heard that the Angel is pretty much complete?" asked Nataku.

"Yeah, almost," said Yukito, "All that's left is finishing the modification to fit my specifications."

"So your mom knows about you piloting the Angel?" asked Ileana, leaning back on her hands.

"Yeah, and I had hell to pay for it too," said Yukito.

"But she said yes in the end though right?" asked Kathleen, her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin on her knees.

"Yeah," Yukito said, "So that means all of us are allowed to fight with our fathers."

They all nodded, smiling.

"I can't wait till we can go out into space with the gundams," said Andrea, dreamily.

They all thought happily about the thought of going into space with their gundams for several moments.

"So any of you know what's be going on around Mars?" asked Miliardo.

The smiles slowly vanished from their faces and were replaced with serious looks.

"The Genesis has taken over several mining sites in the asteroid belt," said Yukito, flatly.

"Crap, that means they now have access to the Gundamium, that we've been getting," said Nataku, punching the ground.

"Not only that, they'll use the Gundamium for the new version of the mobile doll Taurus," sighed Ileana.

"Don't worry yet," said Yukito with a wave on his hand, "The site that the Genesis captured was only a Neo-Titanium plant. So that means that the Taurus mobile suits won't be upgraded too much. But that was a major mining plant. The amount of metal in there could easily make hundreds of Taurus suits."

"Listen to yourselves, you all sound like little soldiers," came a soft voice from behind them.

Lucrezia Noin was leaning against the tree that Nataku was laying underneath moments before.

"Mom," said Miliardo, annoyed, "I'm sure we are all wishing that you guys would stop treating us like little children."

Noin laughed softly. "Alright alright," she said, still chuckling, "I'll stop. But one a happier note, Zech and the others have confirmed your gundams finished."

"But mine still needs adjustments, Aunt Lucrezia," said Yukito.

Noin shook her head. "The technicians had used the data they gathered from your simulation to try and prefect the mechanics," she said. "They say that their ready for a test run."

The six teens looked at one another excitedly.

Outside the resource satellite, six gundams were flying about. Some of the gundams looked similar to the original gundams while others looked completely different.

"Yukito here, the Angel looks fine."

"Andrea here, the Nightmare is moving smoothly."

"Kathleen here, Dellinger's looking good."

"Ileana here, thanks for the Desert Naga dad, it's working beautifully."

"Nataku here, Hydra needs an adjustment in the right arm, otherwise it's perfect."

"Miliardo here, the Epyon rules all!"

"Alright kids listen up," came Howard's voice.

They all turned to the satellite.

"A small fleet of Genesis carriers are on their way where," Howard said over the COM link. "It seems like they discovered this satellite and are on their way here. Your very first mission is to destroy the up coming fleet. Your parents will assist you in battle."

"No," Yukito said firmly.

"What?" said Howard, looking confused.

"This is our first fight, but if we need to depend on our parents, what will happen when we're on our own?" explained Andrea.

"Our fathers learned how to deal with battles, especially one where the see almost no way of survival," said Kathleen.

"If we want to be as good as our parents, we must learn how to fend for ourselves," said Ileana.

"But that's absurd, ever your parents had outside help," shouted Sally.

"This is our job as soldiers. We risk our lives to accomplish our goals. If we receive help now, we may never be able to fend for ourselves," said Nataku.

"That is our decision and nothing you do will change our minds," stated Miliardo.

"But-" Relena was cut off by Herro.

"Understood," he said into the COM link, "Your mission: destroy the advancing units."

"Mission: Accepted," said the six teens together, as they flew off in the direction of the approaching fleet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The six teenagers raced off towards the approaching troops.

"Alright guys, lets see what these babies can do?" Yukito whooped.

"Don't get too carried away, or you'll get killed," said Nataku in a flat tone.

"Now we wouldn't want that now would we?" asked Andrea.

"Nah, of course not," Yukito smiled, "There are too many things I'd like to do before I die, so I can afford to waste it in the field."

There was a rapid beeping from each of their computers.

"Here that come," shouted Miliardo.

Over twenty mobile suit carriers were flying towards them. As the base of the carriers opened up, mobile dolls started to fly out.

"Careful people, these aren't the regular Virgos," said Kathleen, running a quick scan.

Ileana was doing the same. "D-class Virgo 2's and S-class Virgo 3's," said Ileana.

"Majority of the fleet is the Virgo 2's are the most threat, but don't underestimate the Virgo 3's. Their rumored to be twice as powerful in fire power and defenses, compared to the Virgo 2's," said Yukito, calming down.

"Well, we're about to find out," said Andrea, as the mobile dolls started to fly towards them.

"Destroy them, destroy them all," shouted Miliardo, rushing in to a group of mobile dolls.

The rest of them charged too. The battle progressed in the gundams' favor.

"It looks like their doing pretty good," commented Hilde.

"All that training paid off, I guess," said Duo, eyes not moving from the battle.

Off in the corner, a lone technician becoming more and more nervous. "No, no, no, no! This isn't how it was supposed to be," he whispered to himself. Herro stiffened. "How about we give them a little handicap?" he smirked, flipping a switch.

In the battlefield, Andrea started noticing something wrong. "Death is becoming harder and harder to maneuver, I'm having a little trouble here," she said.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" asked Yukito.

"I think so. Wait. No! All systems are frozen," Andrea cried out. As she said this, Nightmare stopped moving completely.

"WHAT?!" shouted Duo, back at the satellite, pounding a table. "How did this happen," he roared.

Herro removed a gun from his back pocket and pointed it at the technician in the corner. "Why don't we ask him?" he said, facing the technician.

The smile faded from the technician's face. Duo ran up to the tech. "What did you do?!" he shouted. "What did you do to my daughter's gundam?!"

"Only something that'll ensure a Genesis victory. We can't have you gundam pilots running around now can we?" sneered the tech. "Now to do what I did to the other gundams."

He was about to press a second switch when Herro shot the controller out of the techs hand. Duo punched him in the face once and started to head towards the hanger until Herro stopped him.

"Get out of the way, Herro," snarled Duo.

"They said not to interfere," he said, calmly.

"Well I'm not going to just sit here and watch my daughter die!" shouted Duo, attempting to push past Herro.

"Well you won't watch her die 'cause she's not going to die," Herro said, still in his calm voice.

Duo turned to the monitors as the Virgos turned on the now offline Nightmare. Andrea watched, fearfully, as the Virgos charged their beam cannons. The Virgos all fired multiple shots at the Nightmare, taking off an arm, leg, and two of the four wings, several shots barely missing the cockpit.

"AHH!!!!!" Andrea shouted, as the shots hit her repeatedly.

"Andrea!!!" the five others shouted in unison.

Kathleen shot round after round of bullets at the Virgos, taking a significant number down, but many more still remained, and shifting their attention to the assaulting Dellinger. Nataku and Ileana attempted to aid Kathleen, slashing and hacking the Virgos at close range. Miliardo shot down the Virgos, one after another, even with their defensive plates activated. Yukito raced off towards Andrea.

"Andrea! Andrea! Can you hear me?" Yukito cried out. There was no response.

Enraged, Yukito spun the Angel around. It shot towards the Virgos right in the line of fire. The Angel was hit over and over again, but Yukito didn't care. Removing the buster rifle from behind, Yukito raced around the Virgos, making sure no one else was in range. With a cry of rage, he pulled the trigger. A wide beam shot from the rifle, decimating the Virgo fleet. He fired once, twice, three times.

"Yukito, stop it!" shouted Howard. "The beam rifle wasn't designed for rapid discharge."

Yukito wasn't listening. After obliterating half the remaining forces, Yukito started firing at the carriers. At that point, the beam rifle started to emit minor explosions along the barrel and battery.

"Yukito, stop it now, the beam rifle can't take that many shots at once," shouted Relena. "Yukito!"

Yukito fired another shot, this time arching it, taking out most of the remaining Virgos. With this shot, the rifle exploded. Along with the damages that the Virgos had given to the Angel, the rifle's explosion nearly broke through to the cockpit.

"Heh," Yukito laughed weakly, bleeding from his mouth and forehead. "I guess I over did it guys, mind cleaning up for me? Make sure Andrea is ok too. If she's not ok in anyway, I'll kill all of you." And with that, he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yukito's eyes flashed opened, to find himself staring at the ceiling of an infirmary.

"Guys, he's awake," someone called.

There was a scurry of foot steps as everyone crowded around were Yukito was lying.

"W-where am I?" wondered Yukito, trying to sit up, but someone pushed him back down.

"In the hospital, Yukito." It was Relena who was holding him down.

"You gave us quite a scare, man!" Miliardo called over everyone's head.

"How're you feeling?" asked Ileana.

Yukito winced as he tried to sit up again. "I've been better, you can count on that." Then a thought struck him. "What about Andy? Is she ok?"

They all moved out of the way to allow Yukito to see the bed next to him. Andrea was lying on the bed, fast asleep.

"She's asleep now, as you can see, but the doctor said she'll be fine," Kathleen said, reassuringly, placing hand on his shoulder.

Yukito sighed with relief. "That's good to know."

"You on the other hand," said Relena in a stern voice. Everyone took a step away from Relena, her temper known to all. "What were you thinking pulling that stunt out there?! You could've died. You should know what you're gundam is or is not capable of."

"Relena-" Herro started, but Relena cut him off.

"I'm still not through with you, Herro, for letting this all start in the first place," she said, angrily. She seemed to tower over him, causing him to shrink beneath her gaze.

"Come on, Relena, let them be," said Hilde, placing a hand on Relena's shoulder.

Relena huffed, arms folded.

After less than two weeks, Yukito and Andrea were released from the hospital. They meet with the others in their usual spot, in the park. Everyone looked up at Yukito and Andrea when they had walked up to them.

"Hey, finally out, eh?" asked Miliardo.

"Yeah, well, we would've been out sooner if the stupid doctors didn't keep us there extra, saying that it was impossible for people to heal in less than two weeks," grumbled Yukito.

"Well, that is true you know," said Ileana.

"And it's not their fault they don't know that we're stronger than the average human. Our father's been training us since we could walk to be able to endure more than most people," said Kathleen.

"And of course, you could've left two days before me," Andrea smiled at Yukito, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But, you wanted to wait."

Nataku, who had not said anything yet, was typing on a laptop. Yukito went over to him. "What 'cha working on?"

Nataku pushed back the screen, so they could all see. It seemed like a news report. Several clips of the fight they had just fought in played in the corner of the screen. "The mobile doll transport unit has recently been wiped out. The mobile dolls were not uploaded with the most recent combat data, causing their destruction. But with the new data with the data collected and transmitted from the fight, the mobile dolls the army will send will be unstoppable. A factor that will most definitely help the Genesis in their rebellion."

"What is this?" asked Miliardo, picking up the laptop to get a better look.

"Genesis news report. Hacked into their system and found this." Nataku yanked the laptop out from between Miliardo's fingers and closing it.

"So those weren't even the updated models and we still did that badly…" Kathleen mumbled.

Ileana wrapped a comforting arm around Kathleen.

"Maybe we do need our parents after all," said Andrea.

"We were only performing a test run on our gundams, so after they're tuned up, we'll win for sure," said Miliardo, punching a fist into his other palm.

Yukito and Nataku nodded confidently.

"Did they find out why my gundam froze up like that?" Andrea asked, leaning against Yukito.

"Genesis spy. He shut down you're gundam by remote…dad took care of him…" Yukito nodded.

Just then, Howard walked up to them. "Well, you're gundams are repaired and fixed up to your preferences."

Andrea smiled up at him. "Thanks a lot Howard."

Howard nodded, also smiling. "Anytime." He left.


End file.
